Rabbit?
by Nurufufufufu
Summary: Todoroki? atau Kacchan? semua terserah diriku ini pilihkan ku. terbangun dengan memar dan bekas gigitan di sekujur badan, ulah siapa? baca ceritanya dan ketahui selengkapnya :3


Konichiwaa minna~

Maaf, untuk hiatus 2 tahun lebih, karena berhubung tugas dan focus sekolah jadi diriku tak punya waktu senggang yang banyak, apalagi ide. Dan berhubung sudah liburan musim panas, akhirnya diriku bisa kembali menjadi fujoshi yang mengabdi ini hohoho

* * *

Pagi yang indah ini, diriku di sambut dengan sinar mentari yang menyinari dari luar jendela, sekilas aku mengingat kejadian tadi semalam. " _Todoroki-kun.." gumamku. "_ Izuku! Bangunlah, sudah pukul 9 pagi, bukankah kamu ada janji ketemu dengan Bakugou jam 10 nanti?!" suara ibuku memecah lamunanku, aku langsung beranjak dari kasur lalu mengambil handukku.

Ku lihat diriku didepan cermin, penuh luka dan memar disekujur badanku. Ini bukan karena bertarung melain- "OIII DEKU! CEPATLAH DASAR BODOH! JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU MENUNGGU LEBIH LAMA LAGI!" teriakan Kacchan dari luar benar-benar membuatku hampir serangan jantung. "O-oke" sautku pelan. Aku membilas badanku perlahan, rasanya sakit karena luka ini belum sempat aku kompres sebelum aku tidur, perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Saat aku mulai menggosok punggung belakangku tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras, aku tersontak kaget "KA-KACCHAN?" ucapku dengan mata terbelalak. "KURANG LAMA APALAGI KAU MEMBUATKU TERUS MENUNGGU BEGINI? DASAR DEKU SIALAN" matanya yang melotot membuat bulu kudukku terangkat ngeri. "A-anu, aku sedang menggosok punggungku sebentar lagi selesai" ucapku terbata-bata. "ERR biar aku yang menggosoknya" Kacchan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya lalu berjalan kearah _bathtub_ yang ada diriku sedang telanjang bulat, dibukanya baju gambar tengkorak itu dan celana motif army miliknya. Badan yang sudah terbentuk matang dari seumur cowok pada umumnya, bicep yang membesar, dada bidang, dan roti bantal oppa-oppa korea. (wtf author)

Kacchan masuk kedalam _bathtub_ dan menggambil alat penggosok punggungnya dan melihatku sekujur badanku, "Apa-apaan dengan luka ini, Deku?" tanyanya. "A-ah tidak, hanya luka selesai latihan saja. Hehe" jawabku dengan ragu. Pantulan muka Kacchan dari cermin di depanku tidak menunjukan bahwa dia setuju dengan alasanku tadi, melihatnya aku sudah mulai berkeringat dan menelan ludah. Kacchan menggosok punggungku dengan perlahan, dan lembut mungkin ia sadar bahwa luka yang ada di punggungku ini masih terasa sakit. "Rasanya seperti 9 tahun yang lalu" tiba-tiba secara tidak sadar mengatakan seperti itu dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Mukaku merah padam karena malu, "A-ah maksu-" belum ku selesaikan kalimatku Kacchan langsung menarik badanku dan mendekatkannya pada dadanya yang bidang itu, hembusan nafasnya didekat telingaku membuatku semakin terhipnotis olehnya dan dia berbisik sesuatu padaku "Ya.. seperti 9 tahun yang lalu.." ini pertama kalinya diriku mendengar suara lembut Kacchan, tangannya terus mendekap dadaku seperti tidak mau kehilangan diriku, aku meringis kesakitan karena memar yang masih ngilu ini trus di tekan oleh dekapan Kacchan yang semakin erat. "A-aaw, Kacchan bisakah kau mundur sedikit" ringisku. Baru kali ini, aku melihat sisi lembut Kacchan, dari Iblis berubah menjadi Malaikat dalam waktu singkat. Membuatku semakin tidak percaya ini adalah Kacchan yang asli.

Dia beranjak dari _bathtub_ lalu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badannya, aku yang masih tidak menyangka akan hal ini melihat Kacchan dengan tatapan kosong, lalu mukanya berpaling kehadapanku "APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT?" yap sisi setannya keluar dengan cepat. "CEPAT SELESAIKAN MANDI KAU DAN KITA BERANGKAT" katanya di ambang pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar. " _Midoriya.. aku mencintaimu.."_ tiba-tiba sekilas ingatan tadi semalam.. aku melihat samar-samar Todoroki dengan muka yang memerah dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.. " _apa yang kau lakukan Midoriya.."_ gumamku sendiri sambil melihat bebek karet yang mengambang di permukaan air.

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku, kulihat Kacchan dari ambang pintu sedang berbicara dengan ibuku, dia tersenyum dan tertawa, seperti melihat malaikat tanpa sayap sedang berkunjung kerumahku, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan senyum manis Todoroki, maaf Kacchan tampaknya kau sudah punya saingan, aku keluar kamar mandi dan segera masuk kekamar dan memakaikan baju casualku, mematikan lampu dan keluar kamar.

"Izuku, Bakugou-kun sudah menunggu di luar". Kata ibuku, "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu bu" kataku berdiri di ambang pintu "Hati-hati" senyum ibuku, aku memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, cahaya mentari menyinari dunia mengenai wajahku dengan tajam, aku menyipitkan mata dan melihat dua bayangan seseorang di depan pintu yang tampak menungguku.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Ohayou, Midoriya-kun" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis

"K-kacchan? Kau mengundang Todoroki-kun juga?"

"HA? AKU? Untuk apa aku mengundang Manusia Setengah Sialan ini?"

Aku menoleh ke Todoroki, dia hanya tersenyum kearahku

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan, kebetulan ada Bakugou disini jadi aku-" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Bakugou sudah menarik kerah Todoroki sampai hampir terangkat

"APA KATAMU? KEBETULAN? Aku sudah janjian sama Deku dari kapan tau dasar bodoh!" teriaknya di depan muka Todoroki itu, mukanya tampak mengernyitkan senyum kesal lalu dia dengan sengaja membekukan tangan Kacchan yang sedang mengangkatnya itu. Terlepas dari cengkraman Kacchan, Todoroki langsung membenarkan kerahnya itu. Kacchan tampak kesal dan seperti akan memulai pertarungan.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita jalan bersama saja!" kataku sambil menengahi mereka berdua yang hendak mengerluarkan _Quirk_ -nya masing-masing.

Alhasil aku berhasil menyelamatkan pemukiman perumahan dari ledakan mengerikan Kacchan dan Api dan Es Todoroki yang tidak kalah mematikannya itu, mereka di belakangku tampak tidak akur satu sama lain

"Heh, sudah start duluan ya?" tiba-tiba Kacchan dengan nada belagunya itu menyindir Todoroki

"Ya, aku mendapatnya 'duluan' sebelum kau" tidak kalah dengan tatapan dan nada dingin Todoroki.

"Aku tahu, memar di tubuh Deku bukan berasal dari latihannya kan?" Kacchan lagi-lagi memancing emosi Todoroki

" _OHH TIDAK KACCHAN HENTIKANN!1!1"_ gumamku sambil membelalak

"Darimana kau tahu memar tubuh Midoriya?" nada dinginya dengan intonasi yang tajam itu membuatku semakin merasakan atmosfir percakapan ini akan bertumpahan darah.

"Oh HAHAHA! Barusan kami mandi bareng" senyum remeh Kacchan

" _TIDAAAAAKKKK!"_ aku berteriak dalam hati, hampir mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang ngeden berak.

"APA?"

* * *

Yehed~ sudah~

Ini cerita ku tulis pertama lagi setelah hiatus 2 tahun wkwkwk

Kalo kalian mau aku lanjutin bisa di tulis di review dan tolong kritikan dan sarannya

Arigataou Gozaimasu~


End file.
